


【Mystic Messenger】给你的情书

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character





	【Mystic Messenger】给你的情书

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】给你的情书  
#说在前面#  
我爱Saeran发自内心  
Choi家兄弟亲妈的大量私货

Would you like something warm？

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我趁着把Saeyoung和Saeran打发去上学家里没人的时候，躲进自己的书房布置了一个小型的摄影棚，自己端正地坐在摄像机的取景范围内，远程点开了摄像机的录影功能。

“咳嗯。  
“嗨，我亲爱的Saeran和Saeyoung，这段录影是我们的生活开始步上正规的时候我拍的，目的嘛……大概是有很多想和你们说的但是短时间内不好开口，给自己留个记录也好，给未来的自己和你们留的消息也好……嗯，总之不要介意那么多。

“首先，我真的很高兴你们能听我的话去上学。  
想起每天Saeran和Saeyoung死活不愿意出门去上学的我忍不住对着摄像机苦笑着摇头。

“我知道对你们过分聪明的脑瓜来说，上学的意义好像变得稀薄。  
“不过我希望你们能理解，虽然你们经历过很多，  
我不自觉地握紧了拳头。  
“但是对于这个世界来说，你们更倾向于白纸。特别是我亲爱的Saeran，嗯，我猜你现在一定是一脸委屈地看着我——不，别用这种眼神看我你知道我受不了，各种意义上的……  
想起Saeran用像被遗弃的小狗一样的湿漉漉的眸子盯着自己的样子，表面看似平静内心要发射波动光线的我不禁移开视线用手捂住了表情要变糟糕的脸。  
“——所以，比起之前你们完全被别●人（我咬牙切齿地加重了这两个字的读音）安排和强迫的生活，我希望你们能获得自己选择自己生活的能力。  
“在学校的生活也许不能带给你们足够的知识，但是绝对会开阔你们的世界？或者说能教会你们接触这个世界的方法？毕竟在这之前，你们两个接触世界的方式太过单一了。  
“不，我一点儿不想知道你在特工时期做了什么见了什么，Saeyoung，一点儿不，Saeran也是，放下你在Mint eye的时候被强迫做事的那些回忆，相信我，你绝对不会想知道我之后对Rika和V做了什么……

提起Rika和V的名字，我莫名有些烦躁。

“嗯，总之，既然已经过去了，我不指望你们能忘记那些过去，但是我希望这些黑历史不会再影响到你们未来的生活。毕竟谁还没个过去，当你们足够坚定和强大能面对它们的时候，它们便不会再成为你们的干扰。  
“而我的目标，就是帮你们找到能够直面过去的自己的方法，帮你们获得在这个世界作为一个普通人生活、选择自己未来的能力。  
“送你们去上学只是了解世界的第一步，之后我会带你们去旅行……嗯，先去瑞士怎么样？  
“不过感觉要把你们两个宅男拉出门好像又要费一番力气啊，Saeran你到时候要帮我把Saeyoung打包哦。  
“听起来我好像成了母亲角色了啊哈哈，我才不要你们两个这么大仍然心理年龄5-year-old的儿子。

Choi家兄弟每天连猫狗都嫌弃的小孩打架场景，让我忍不住破功大笑了起来。

“你们明明爱着对方，但是就是嘴硬不说的样子，嗯，傲娇教科书了？  
“Saeyoung，如果你不想强颜欢笑的话，不笑也可以哦，我和Saeran都知道你多年留下来的毛病，警戒心强，不愿意暴露自己真实的感情，有什么事情总是自己担着。个人英雄主义是不好的，我之前多次跟你说过了吧。  
“虽然以前没有，但是现在你有Saeran，有我，还有RFA的同伴们，我们都挂念着你。  
“被留下的人是很痛苦的。眼看着你渐行渐远，但是却什么都做不到。我相信Saeran已经告诉你了。  
“你现在周围的人都很坚强，让我们陪着你如何？  
“唔，既然你已经握住了Saeran的手，这次就不要放开了。Saeran也不是当年那个完全依靠你保护的弟弟了，他可以是你的战友，他已经可以保护你了。

“不管你还是Saeran，都不用自己战斗了。

“这些就是我目前的碎碎念。等你们从学校毕业，旅行回来之后，应该会变成更温柔的人吧。要成长为好男人哦。  
“到时候我们之间的关系应该会出现一个转折吧，毕竟你们都学会了成为自己想成为的样子的方法。

说到这里我一改之前的散漫样子，正襟危坐起来。

“接下来是跟Saeran说的。  
“我不知道在未来你还会不会像现在一样爱着我——不，别急着反驳——我们感情的开始有很大的偶然性，有时候我自己回忆往事，甚至会有自己骗了你的感觉……  
“如果当时遇到的不是我，拉你出来的人不是我……  
“如果我们不是在Mint eye那么个地方相遇，如果你是个在普通家庭长大的男孩子，你还会爱上我么？  
“我是个成年人，Saeran，我无法抑制对未来可能会产生的情况患得患失。  
“我会想是不是因为我出现在你生命中的时候，是一个可以指引你、帮助你、保护你的坚强形象，是能救你的最后一根稻草，所以你把对我的依赖当成了爱情。  
“你会爱上我只是因为那时出现的正好是我。  
“这样的感情是不对等的。  
“所以当你成长为和我对等的人的时候，还会维持我们之间的这段关系么……  
“我想给你最好的，Saeran，还有Saeyoung，你们那么好，而我大概只是个内心阴暗的大人，满脑子混沌哲学和废料，那时候看着Rika，我都觉得要不是我还是个正常环境成长起来的人，大概只会比她更疯。

我自嘲起来。

“而你们值得更好的。  
“所以Saeran——虽然接下来的话对现在的你太残忍——如果数年之后，我们要分手的话，我一点儿不会惊讶。如果你找到了更好的人，愿意脱离雏鸟情节的桎梏，离开这个只是因为碰巧而把你拉出来的人。

我用手指点了点自己的胸口。

“我会很高兴。  
“因为你终于成为了温柔强大的人。你知道什么是适合你的，什么是你想要的。  
“我会永远祈望着你的幸福。

“因为我自内心爱着你。

说完这句话我松了口气。  
“当然，如果多年之后，你还是依然爱着我的话。  
我冲着摄像头张开双臂，脑海里浮现的是当时Saeran站在阳光下的笑脸。

“愿意给我一个拥抱么？

我站起身，走向摄像机。  
“嗯，说得差不多了，我要去准备准备晚饭了。  
“上次我把胡萝卜打成末放进汉堡肉里Saeyoung终于能吃下去了，相比之下，不挑食的Saeran真是好养活，但是Saeran吃的太少了有点儿忧伤……

“最后，希望这个视频，Saeran Choi和Saeyoung Choi永远不要看到。

“我爱你们。”

我按下了摄像机的录制按钮。

\--------------------to be continue？--------------------

时间点未知。

当他冲过来发狠一般抱紧我的时候。

我已经分不清到底是我当年帮助了他，还是他拯救了我。

我永远的少年。

愿你永远幸福。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
lo主是坚定的Saeran亲妈。  
但是真的，面对Saeran总有一种诱拐小孩子的罪恶感，明明他都21岁了。  
所以我无法在Ray线里带入自己作为MC的感情，罪恶感是一方面，另一方面是严重的不对等感。  
大概因为我是一个糟糕的大人，并且深知自己的糟糕程度。

感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
